This invention relates generally to devices for heating keys for defrosting locks, and more particularly relates to a device for serving the dual purpose of heating a key and operating a cigarette lighter.
With the advent of gasoline shortages, more and more locking gas caps are coming into use. In addition, other locks about an automobile or as used on outdoor enclosures could quickly become frozen during the cold winter months in many parts of the world. In order to defrost the locks when they have become frozen, various methods have been used. Methods such as pouring hot water on the locks are temporary solutions, and freezing of the water can cause the problem to return.
For that reason, devices have been devised which will heat the key so that the lock can be defrosted by insertion of the heated key into the key slot. These devices, while providing a solution to the problem, are not altogether satisfactory because they are either complicated and difficult to construct and use, or they provide serious hazards. One such device has a heater constructed right into the lock which is engaged by pushing the key into the key slot. This device could be very hazardous if incorporated into some type of locking gas cap for obvious reasons. Also, it would be ineffective if the lock itself was frozen for one could not get his key into the key slot for heating. Another device provides a flame-type heater which may be activated in the same manner as a cigarette lighter and certainly would not be advantageous. In each of the prior art devices, special construction or mounting is necessary to adapt the particular device.
The invention disclosed herein solves these problems by utilizing existing automobile circuitry with a minimum of modification.